Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new form of denture adhesive for use in mounting denture plates in the oral cavity. The denture adhesive is provided in a capsule which undergoes liquefaction at or below the human body temperature. The invention also relates to a method for securing denture plates in the oral cavity of a wearer, and the invention further encompasses a softener kit or device for preparing encapsulated denture adhesives for use according to the method of the invention.